vanguarddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Emergence Day
Emergence Day, or E-Day, refers to March 30, 1985. When Kyna Jones turned 21 and the Madgod that had been entrapped in her familyline's mind for several hundred years finally gained enough power to influence outside events that led to his release. Prior to the release, he orchestrated various underground factions including the Blackguard, Sierra Desert, and many more into closing into what could be what was called the "Vassal", or "Vessel" of the Madgod. Many organizations had their own goals regarding M's release. Some wanted to siphon his power while he remained imprisoned, some wanted to take his power, some wanted to -keep- him imprisoned. The last of which came from Kyna's own inner 'demons' from her mental instability and cynicism. They weren't really demons, merely darkly knights they her mind formed to protect her. Many other factions closed in on the school Kyna was attending. She had something comparable to a heart attack, as the school was locked down and doors were kicked in to assault the Vessel of the Madgod, to which she was consistently referred to instead of her name. She, alongside a group of friends were hunted throughout the school for some hours while her body began to deteriorate, not able to handle the chaotic energies of M's power. This caused some mutations, but not what led to her current day ailment. After a while, she accepted the possibility of death as the mental anguish was too great. She approached an Officer of the Blackguard, within the school's courtyard, and challenged him. She used her temporary powerset but eventually could not hold onto her own mind. The chaos and the shadow made her lose her mind, where she no longer recognized friend or foe. It demanded that it kill everyone in the immediate area. But as an unexpected turn of events, her mental will was still great. She would not allow herself to murder her friends. Instead, she used her inner light to create a weapon, infuse it with light energy, and shot herself with it. Not before seemingly stopping time and give a telepathic broadcast to the humans in the area. A decree, a declaration of how she felt about her life up to that point. It was mostly positive, and was happy to sacrifice herself so that others would live. What she didn't know, was her death would be what sparked a portal, that the entire area phased into; Her mind. Suspended within chains, in a stormy void, with a metropolis under it, was the runed cage and box that the Madgod was trapped in for so very long. War was happening between various facets of Kyna's mind, and many of the factions with their own goals, joined the fray. Chaos ensued for days, and it came to people's attention that the Vessel was not necessarily dead. But existed in spirit, deformed in a manner of speaking. Retained a normal shape, but with some of her flesh missing and her ribs, along with a blackened deformed heart were visible. She was re-armored and also joined the fight, with a secret goal to free the Madgod so that she may either live again or just die in peace. But her friends had a different idea. The hunted a sort of Shadow Council while the war happened elsewhere in Kyna's expansive mind. A girl she had fallen for but was too shy to address it, took notice and volunteered to trade her life and soul so that Kyna may live again. The trade was that Kyna would be the single Trahl'es'da in existence outside of M's direct control. She protested, but eventually gave in as her will to survive was too great. (She mourned for many years but eventually smoothed out, but that's a different subject). (However as a side note; she also gained the involuntary realm-hop, where most of her immortal life was spent fixing or even causing problems. It is how she's nearly nine-hundred years old but still technically around 80 on her own Earth) Meanwhile, the war raged on, Alistair and his Blackguard were winning. Despite lacking in numbers, each soldier acted as a hundred men, and also used general strategy to circumnavigate the bulk of the forces fighting for control. Eventually, the Blackguard did win, cutting down the runed cage M was held in. It was opened, revealing the Madgod, bound in bolted iron and clothed in mummy-like wraps, half of his iron mask seemed to be cut off, (that came from the combat that had him caged) so a single red eye and half of his red, toothy grin could be seen. It was foolish of Alistair to challenge him so directly, even when he left M's arms bound. Alistair attacked him with a modicum of skill, but M weaved around confidently and Alistair accidentally struck the chains and bolts that bound him, sealing his fate. More combat ensued as M played with his opponent, and eventually defeated him with relative ease. The factions fled the portal that opened on M's release. He retrieved his iconic robes and weapon, and marched out of Kyna's mind while summoning a horde of shadowy minions. Kyna tried staying away from M's rise to power, making her way in the world but it was not long before she found out that M's goals were not necessary villainous, as she came across vampires and demons more and more as the world's populace began to believe in the supernatural. Eventually she served in the Vanguard willingly, and has never left it (Not permanently, anyway) since.